Soldiers, sportsmen, and other firearm users often find it desirable to include one or more accessory(ies) of various kinds on a firearm. Common accessories include sights, scopes, or other aiming devices or enhancements; flashlights, infrared lights, or other illumination devices; or other accessories to meet the needs of user. Many of these, as well as other accessories for firearms, require a supply of electricity, such as a battery, to operate correctly or optimally.
A typical solution is the inclusion of a battery housed within the accessory device itself for provision of sufficient electrical power to operate the device. Unfortunately, most such batteries are relatively heavy, and are frequently positioned inconveniently, such as along the length of the barrel of the firearm due to the mounting position of the accessory device. Such disadvantageous battery positioning unsettles the desirable neutral balance of the firearm and requires the user to compensate for the additional weight disposed along the barrel when aiming the firearm. As a demonstrative example of the serious consequences of such unsettling, the additional weight of the battery within the accessory may cause the user to miss an intended target when firing, which can be disastrous for the user in a combat situation.
In an attempt to ameliorate the undesirable effect on the neutral balance of the firearm, accessory manufacturers have kept battery sizes small, thereby reducing the overall weight of the accessory. Although smaller batteries lessen the detrimental effect on the neutral balance of the firearm, they do so at the cost of battery life. The smaller, lighter batteries typically have less capacity and cannot provide power for as long a time as a larger, heavier battery. In some cases, especially where the accessory is considered to be essential, and where access to replacement batteries or electricity for recharging the battery is limited or non-existent, heavier batteries with longer life are used despite the detrimental effects on the firearm's balance.
Another related problem with battery operated firearm accessories is that each accessory, as provided by different manufacturers, or even by the same manufacturer, includes circuitry designed to use a supply of electrical power having particular characteristics, such as a specific voltage or current, necessitating a variety of battery configurations. Replacing or recharging the batteries becomes difficult and expensive due to the unique requirements of each accessory device.
Therefore, what is needed is a system for providing electrical power to firearm accessories mounted on a firearm, wherein the system reduces or eliminates undesirable effects on the neutral balance of the firearm, does so without sacrificing battery life, and is capable of providing electrical power of varying characteristics, matching those required by various accessories.